Remington Tufflips
Remington Tufflips is a washed-up action movie star from the ‘80s, but to Sanjay and Craig, he’s the raddest guy who ever walked the planet. Despite his has-been status, Tufflips’ ego and arrogance have swelled over the years, along with his waistline. (Not that Sanjay and Craig notice.) To them, he’s still the king of cool, in their adoring eyes. Although he’s Sanjay and Craig’s ultimate hero, he never does remember their names. History Mr. Tufflips has a very comical last name, and you may wonder why. The truth is his last name is a reference to his action acting career he had back in the '80s. As you know, every kid has to have an idol and for Sanjay and his best snake friend, that idol is Remington Tufflips. No one believes that Tufflips is washed up, especially Sanjay and Craig. They still think that he is the most spectacular guy ever. Nickelodeon Remington Tufflips may be a washed-up action movie star from the '80s but he's the number one awesome-est guy EVER, according to Sanjay and Craig. Tufflips plays it cool all the time and is the ultimate inspiration for these two best friends, even if he can never remember their names. Appearances Season 1 *Laugh Quake (debut) *Maximum Dennis *Heightmare (Picture only) *Be Like Tufflips *Wolfie *Partybot (as seen in Sanjay's underwear) *Release the Craigan *Game On *Laked Nake (cameo) *Blackout *Kung-Fu Catapult *Trouble Dare *You're In Trouble *Cup O'Universe *Booger Johnson (picture only) *Dream Rangers *Kerplunk'd *Chill Bill (mentioned) *Susan Loogie (action figure only) *A Tail of Two Slithers *Boatin' Down the River (action figure only) Season 2 *Ghost Pool *Shirts Off (cameo) * Enter Sandman * Tufflips' Tales of Terror * TuffCon * 2 Tuff 2 Watch * Cuddle Buddy * Fartwerk (cameo) * Depants Tag (cameo) * Street Dogg Season 3 *Barrel Boyz * All Couped Up (cameo) * Booyah for Bollywood Trivia *He is a washed-up action movie star from the '80s *He is a big fan of buttermilk. *Tufflips' voice actor is of the same name. *He's the voice actor for Undercover Wolf in "Wolfie". *Despite his name, there is nothing wrong with his lips. *He lives in a trailer park. *He might be a parody of Elvis Presley (by his look). *Tufflips never wear his shoes but except in the episode "Laugh Quake" and "Game On," he does wear shoes. *Remington Tufflips was also a playable character in Super Brawl 3. *LA actor Chris D'Elia voices Tufflips but is credited as Remington Tufflips. *The reason he isn't married because of his fear of bicycles and the fact that he never ever rode on a single bike before. Although one of his ex-girlfriends is married to a dolphin. *He once had a fear of bicycles but he completely overcame it in the episode Tuff Rider. Gallery * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 Quotes See Remington Tufflips/Quotes '' See also *Tufflips Acres, a trailer park and movie studio *Remington Tufflips' movies , a list of his movies featured in ''Sanjay and Craig Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults